Un coeur en feu
by Nahamy
Summary: Squall a une vision, il voit seifer mourir


Auteur : Nahamy Adresse : Nahamy@aol.com Base : FF8 Couple SxS Disclamer : Po à moi. -__- Genre : Yaoi et romance Résumé : Squall aune vision, il voit Seifer mourir.  
  
UN C?UR EN FEU  
  
Tout est tranquille dans la BGU, la nuit a revêtue sont habit de fête paré d'une pleine lune et d'étoiles, elle veille sur le sommeil des sauveurs du monde. Après un rude combat contre Ultimécia, ils ont peu à peu repris une vie normale, partagé entre les fêtes entre amis et leur mission de seeds. Mais l'un deux n'a pas le c?ur à rire, il n'a jamais était expressif, mais on dirait qu'il n'a plus le c?ur à vivre. Pourtant il aurait tout pour être heureux, un père retrouvé, des amis fidèles, et une fille dont le c?ur ne pas que pour lui, mais quelque chose lui manque, il ne sait pas quoi, il ne sait pas qui, mais il en besoin. Le leader des sauveurs du monde se réveilla en sursaut une fois de plus, encore ce cauchemar, toujours le même, un combat intérieur, une douleur insupportable, la sensation d'être une marionnette, incapable de lutter. Squall savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui ressentait ses sentiments, qu'ils étaient à une personne proche de lui. Un visage se dessina devant lui, yeux bleu, cheveux blond, sourire tendre, il est beau. Soudain son sourire se crispe, il se met à tousser du sang, se liquide carmin recouvre maintenant tout son visage, ses yeux azurs se ferment pour toujours, et Squall hurle.  
  
- SEIFER !!!!!!!!!!  
  
A présent il sait, c'est ce qu'à ressentie Seifer pendant son envoûtement, et la dernière vision, il va mourir. Non, non, le chef des seeds crie son désaccord, il ne veut pas qu'il meure, il a besoin de lui. Laguna accourut, il avait convaincu son fils de venir avec lui à Esthar pour fuir ses cauchemars mais ils l'ont rattrapé. Tendrement il le prend dans ses bras et le berce avec tendresse comme il le faisait alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Squall s'accroche à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait, Laguna lui semble un rocher fort et solide dans la tempête qui ravage sa tête.  
  
- Chut, ça va aller, calme toi. - Il va mourir, il va mourir, je l'ai vue. - Qui va mourir ? - Seifer je l'a vu, son visage couvert de sang, il va mourir papa, il va mourir.  
  
Laguna continua de le bercer perplexe, Raine aussi avait des vision, et vrai à chaque fois, il se pouvait que Squall est hérité cela de sa mère. Si cela était vrai alors cela signifié que Seifer allait réellement mourir, et vu comment son fils réagissait à un simple rêve, il n'osait imaginé se qui se passerait si cela se produisait.  
  
- Vas t'habiller, nous partons. - Où ? - A Horizon. Squall essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, serra son père dans ses bras et courru se changer, 30 minutes plus tard ils arrivaient à la ville portuaire, où une vision d'horreur se déroulait sous leur yeux, la ville était en feu, et il ne restait du port que des cendres. Squall tomba à genoux, devant les carcasses de bateaux éventrés, coulant dans l'océan ou flambant comme une simple allumette, celui de Seifer faisait partie d'eux.  
  
- Je suis désolé mon fils. - Non, il ne peut pas mourir, il me l'a promis. NON, NON ! NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!  
  
Laguna le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler le mieux qu'il put. Peu à peu des bruits de combats lui parvint, des coups de feu et des lames qui s'entrechoquent.  
  
- Squall écoute, on dirait les bruits d'une.. - D'une gunblade.  
  
Squall se précipita vers le bruit pour assister au combat le plus envoûtant qu'il n'est jamais vu. Seifer était là, cheveux blonds coupés courts, yeux bleus dans lequel les flammes se reflétaient. Son long manteau noir de kevlar volant autour de lui à chacun de ses mouvements, il avait l'air d'un ange, un ange noir venu assouvir sa macabre vengeance. Le chef des seeds resta là, immobile, incapable de détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. Seifer donna le coup fatal au galbadien qui avait eu la folie de l'attaquer et leva les yeux sur son public, Squall et Laguna. Le c?ur du blond eu un raté en voyant son ennemi de toujours immobile au milieu des flammes ravageant la ville. La chose que l'ancien chevalier put faire c'est de sourire, le même sourire que dans la vision de son cadet. A la vue de ce sourire le sang de Squall se glaça. Le moment de sa mort approché et il ferai tout pour l'empêcher. Il chercha autour de lui d'où pourrai venir l'attaque, et soudain il le vit, un banal morceau de bois enflammé, qui peu à peu se détachai. En un sinistre craquement il se rompit et fonça sur Seifer. Comme au ralenti Squall vit l'objet mortel se dirigeait vers son aîné. Sans qu'il ne leurs est ordonné ses mains se tendirent toute seul devant lui, et une lumière blanche en sortie. Elle se dirigea vers Seifer et l'enveloppa. La poutre en feu s'abattit sur le blond et Squall s'évanouit.  
  
Squall s'éveilla lentement, sentant son corps courbaturé comme si un troupeau de Rex lui était passé dessus. Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut qu'il était dans l'aile médicale du palais présidentiel d'Esthar. A sa droite assis sur une chaise son père s'était endormis en le veillant. Le seed essaya de se rappeler se qui c'était passé, mais tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était que Seifer allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien, après le trou noir. Il se releva en sursaut, cherchant le blond du regard, il n'était nulle part. Une peur sans nom le prit à la gorge l'empêchant de respirer normalement, une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos, ses mains se mirent à trembler et des larmes coula sur ses joues. Laguna se réveilla et se précipita vers son fils. - Poussin qu'est ce qu'il y a ? - Papa où est Seifer ? - Rassure toi, il va bien il se repose dans sa chambre. J'ai dû le traîner de force pour qu'il te laisse. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? - Oui s'il te plait, mais s'il dort laisse le.  
  
Laguna lui fit un grand sourire et sortie de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait donné au blond, juste à coté celle de son fils. Comme il s'en doutait celui-ci ne dormait pas, et contemplait les jardins de sa fenêtre.  
  
- Seifer ? Squall est réveillé, il voudrait te voir. - J'arrive. - J'ai fait dépêcher des hommes pour retrouver Fujin et Raijin. - Merci Mr Loire - Je t'en prit, et appelle moi Laguna. - Très bien, je vais rejoindre Squall vous venez ? - Non, je vous laisse entre jeune.  
  
L'ex-chevalier se dirigea rapidement vers l'aile médicale, il s'arrêta dans l'entrée. Squall était là, les yeux fermait, un rayon de soleil lui tombant sur le visage, il était divinement beau.  
  
- Tu peux entrait Seif' - Tu m'as entendus ? - Non, je t'en sentie. - Dit que je pus aussi ! - Non je veux dire ressentie, là. Le brun posa sa main sur son c?ur. Le blond fut très émus par se simple geste, il s'approcha du lit, s'assit dessus et prit son cadet dans ses bras.  
  
- J'ai eu si peur, que tu sois mort. - Et moi alors, quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer à mes pieds. - Tu sais Seif' je suis pas sur, mais je crois que je t'aime. - Squall je crois que je t'aime aussi.  
  
Lentement leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. C'était leur premier baiser, un baiser hésitant. Comment être sur d'aimer quand on a jamais aimé avant ? Il y aura des disputes, des critiques et des regards réprobateurs à affronter, mais ils y arriveront si leur amour est réel et sincère. 


End file.
